User blog:Knakveey/Telltale GoT: Episode 1 Choices
Telltale: Game of Thrones - Episode 1: Iron From Ice What were your answers? Well hello everyone! This is the beginning of a series of episode recaps that we will be posting as the game progresses. Instead of just looking at the aggregate of the entire player population of the game, we hope to see the consensus from the Wikia community. Take a look below for the major choices in the first episode, Iron From Ice. Choices The episode opens up with you playing as Gared Tuttle, a squire to Gregor Forrester. Everyone is camped outside for the wedding of Edmure Tully. As you are asked to go and fetch some wine, along with another squire, Bowen. As you navigate your way through the fields of men, you notice that the House Frey men seem to be brandishing weapons and preparing for battle. Nobody else notices except for you, but it's too late. The Freys start to attack and you and Bowen are caught in the middle. What do you do? ''' Did you stay with Bowen? Stayed with Bowen Left him behind '''Telltale Community Results Stayed with Bowen - 54.5% Left Bowen behind - 45.5% --- In King's Landing, you find yourself playing Mira Forrester, the oldest sister in House Forrester. Mira is also the handmaiden to the future queen, Margaery Tyrell. You've been told by Margaery that you are to meet with Cersei Lannister and that it would be best to answer what best suits Cersei. Once your meeting begins, Cersei attempts to assess where your loyalty lies and what kind of woman you are. The satisfaction of your answers will help persuade Cersei to perhaps be on her good side or, alternatively, her naughty list. Who do you swear loyalty to? King Joffery Lady Margaery Telltale Community Results Swore loyalty to King Joffrey - 69% Swore loyalty to Margaery Tyrell - 31% --- In Ironrath, you play as Ethan Forrester, the second-youngest son of Gregor Forrester. Since your brothers and your father are either exiled or presumed dead, you are now in power of the house. Your first real test comes when a villager, Erik is caught stealing weapons. He argues that it is not stealing since they belong to no man, rather the community. In any case, a decision needs to be made about Erik's future. Your council all gives you advice, but it's your executive decision they will carry out. What did you decide to do with Erik? Erik was sent to the wall Erik had three fingers removed Erik was freed Telltale Community Results Erik was sent to the wall - 38.5% Erik had three fingers removed - 18.1% Erik was freed - 43.4% --- After making your first big decision regarding the fate of Erik, your first democratic decision awaits. Maester Ortengryn tells you that it is necessary to name a "Sentinel" as soon as possible, somebody you can trust completely. The only two choices given are Duncan Tuttle and Royland Degore. Royland is a warrior, while Duncan is more of passive strategist. Who do you choose to be your Sentinel? Duncan Tuttle Royland Degore Telltale Community Results Duncan Tuttle became Sentinel - 63.1% Ser Royland became Sentinel - 36.9% --- It comes to your attention that Ramsay Bolton is on the way to Ironrath to discuss the business of Ironwood. Your council is making a large fuss about how greet Ramsay. Some say that it would be best to greet him at the gate, while others suggest having him meet you in the Great Hall. Where do you meet Ramsay? At the gate In the Great Hall Telltale Community Results Ramsay was met in the great hall - 59.5% Ramsay was met at the gate - 40.5% --- Why did you make the decisions you did? Do you regret any of them? Let everybody know why you're right in the comments below! Category:Blog posts